IS Kitsune
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto didn't join to become some great hero. Not because of a prophecy. Not because he was summoned or anything like that. He lived a full and fulfilling life in the Elemental Nations and passed on. Centuries later he has grown a bit bored of being an observing sage and decides to go to a world and to have some fun. Unfortunately he's a bit of a disaster magnet.


IS Kitsune

0

Naruto x Harem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

0000000

Story Start

0000000

Naruto remembered what led him to coming to this world. He was absolutely bored. Centuries of watching worlds, spreading the ideology of Ninshuu and learning the teachings could only hold his focus for so long.

What he needed was a break. A fun little distraction. So using the transmigration technique he had arrived in this world, forged an identity and decided to go to the most interesting place he could find in this world.

A yawn escaped his lips and stretched. He enjoyed the freshness and crispness of this world. The I-S academy was indeed the most interesting place he could find in this world. This academy was for the Infinite Stratos operators, shortened to IS. The academy was situated in the island nation of Japan, the country solely responsible for everything associated with the academy including budget costs and maintenance.

Despite this, there was a treaty involved preventing Japan from withholding information on training or development from other students, all female, as there was some sort of unknown factor that prevented men from piloting the IS were from nations all over the world. One of the clauses meant that the nation had to provide shelter, living expenses and basic needs for the pilots, henceforth a boarding school of sorts.

Trying his luck Naruto decided to see if he could feel the system since his ability to henge was beyond that of a simple illusion thanks to the inherited power of the body and sure enough the machines reacted to him.

As such Naruto found himself at the all-female academy, where there was one other male the machine reacted to. It wasn't that difficult to find 'the other' as Naruto nicknamed him. He was the one drawing the other sea of glances and statements from the students.

A young man of average height, he had short black hair which parted in the middle and dark brown eyes. Like Naruto he was dressed in a white blazer with long trousers.

"The boy with the blond hair is hot," A red-head with emerald eyes and a slender build noted with a smile as she pointed him out from the crowd.

"Yeah, " her friend, a brunette with French braids agreed, "...but he has blond hair. I heard that he's Japanese, so doesn't that make him a delinquent?''

''I like bad boys! They're so passionate!'' A platinum blond haired girl with an athletic build girl swooned.

''I don't like blonds! They're either too energetic or party-hardy.'' A short dark haired girl wearing glasses noted.

''Then go after the other one then!'' The athletic girl suggested.

Naruto ignored the chatter and approached the other guy, beginning a friendly conversation with him. "The other guy huh? I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you."

''Orimura Ichika.'' the boy answered as a thoughtful expression formed on his face.

''I bet you're thinking how glad you are about not being the only guy?'' Naruto asked, slightly startling the boy at the accuracy of his observation.

''H-How'd you know?'' he asked as Naruto simply shook his head and turned away.

''Its the same thing I was thinking Orimura-san.'' he craned his head to the side and faced Ichika. ''Being the only two males at an all-female academy. Something tells me trouble will be brewing.'' he replied as the students were starting to be ushered to their homerooms.

''Hello, I am Yamada Maya, your vice homeroom teacher. I'm looking forward to the year ahead, everyone.'' she greeted with an earnest smile. The vice homeroom teacher had a slim figure that partially emphasized a large bust. Behind her hazy glasses were large olive green eyes. Her clothes were that of a revealing yellow dress which showed off a bit of cleavage emphasized by a pink bra, with knee high boots. She also had short green hair and it was hard to classify the woman.

"Now, let's move on to self-introductions. Mm, we'll go by seating arrangements." she decided. It was easy to notice she was a little bit nervous. Naruto couldn't help but smile, he didn't know why but he felt some sort of attachment to this woman forming. After a few seconds he realized that this woman reminded him of Shizune a bit. He could only assume he must have smiled during this thought, because he could hear several students began gossiping and mentioning him having a crush on sensei.

''...Orimura Ichika-san.'' the womanly called out as she glanced around the room.

"Ye-yes!" The boy stammered as he hastily replied. The boy's response drew some snickering as a result and bringing some of the focus off him. The boy's introduction was quite awkward to say the least.

"… I'm Orimura Ichika. I'll be in your care." He somehow managed to recover and bowed courteously after awkwardly reassuring sensei that he had nothing against her for calling out his name so loudly. Not too long after another person entered the room. A tall and rather attractive woman with long black hair, which is split into parts in a similar manner to Orimura. She was wearing a formal white shirt, with a black overcoat, black skirt, green tie, stockings and high heeled shoes.

''Not even a day and already causing trouble.'' the woman stated with other serious. It was impossible not to know who that woman was. Chifuyu Orimura, first generation Japan, IS representative. The undefeated pilot that suddenly retired. Naruto had come a long day from his younger days and started doing research before leaping into things. Knowing things before hand was a great tool in saving lives.

''Orimura-sensei, did the meeting end already?'' Maya asked, relief washing over her.

''Yeah, Yamada-kun,'' she answered. ''...sorry for making you greet the class.'' she added before going to the desk and began introducing herself. ''I am Orimura Chifuyu, within the next year it will be my job to train you as pilots. I shall be your guide until you are capable. Though if you oppose me, listen carefully...'' before she could finish several female students let out squeals and declarations of love.

I love you.

You're the reason I joined.

Chifuyu-sama is so cool.

Her reaction was anything but positive. It was clear she was rather annoyed by what was going on. It didn't take long for the students to connect the dots and realize the two Orimuras were related. ''You will memorize the core knowledge of IS within two weeks.'' the only way to describe the woman was no-nonsense. Naruto couldn't help but grimace at the strict time table, even with the advancements in technology the Nations made after the war this war this tech was a bit above what he had experienced. In his afterlife he had observed many societies with advance technology, but never a mesh that was use in this world. This was definitely going to be a pain. _'I had a choice between ending up on an all-male planet with robot girls, helping female adventurers in need of a mage, or assisting a child mage with a class of female students yet I chose this world? What the hell was I thinking?_' Naruto thought, groaning and face palming. _'I hope I at least get to run into that cute blue haired girl with the red eyes at least.'_


End file.
